powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Kotonoha Tsuji
Kotonoha Tsuji is a third-year student at the Destiny Military Academy and she once sacrificed her life for seven fellow students back in middle school saving them from her psychotic grandfather. She is a founding member of the Kawaii Five-0, but hates being around the other members of the group; truth be told she actually likes their company. Kotonoha is the vessel of the Destiny Heart and was for a time the host of Izanami. Kotonoha is the leader of the Destiny Security Agency's Termination Squadron. Etymology Her given name "Kakeru" is a homonym for "broken" in Japanese, while her alias "Kotonoha" is a variant of "Kotoba", means "language", "vocabulary", "word" in Japanese. Background Kotonoha is the heir of the Dairenji Family, one of the four noble families of Destiny City. On the day of to her middle school graduation, Shirō Dairenji kidnapped and transformed Kakeru into a girl and then infused thought patterns of Izanami and the Destiny Heart into her body then set off a mini-nuke which Kakeru risked her life protecting her fellow classmates from. She was not able to reverse the transformation and her father sent her away to the Destiny Military Academy under an alias. Appearance Kotonoha is a young woman with deep crimson eyes and pitch black shoulder length bobbed hair which covers her right eye, that shines mysteriously just like a starlight. Although she claims to be male, her physical body shows much femininity, with a decently sized bust and childbearing hips. She also has a small scar on her midriff (from a fight with a mind controlled Ms. Fortune and The Swamp Witch), and she usually wears lip gloss. She wears a modified black and white Kawaii Five-0 student uniform of the 23rd branch, accompanied by medium length black stockings and white shoes with a red outline. During the sports festival, she let her hair grow enough to put it into a ponytail, and a standard P.E. uniform with a tight black T-shirt. In her past when she was male, she had short spiked hair, Kotonoha wore semiformal clothes, as expected by a Dairenji member; examples include a blue/white collar shirt, a dark vest, and black formal jeans. Personality While under the influence of the thought pattern of Izanami, Kotonoha is a person whose personality is hard to read. Izanami's thought patterns made her into a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, quiet, yet curious young girl when she needs to, and speaks in a polite manner to boot. However, under that mask lies an extremely sadistic woman, prone to fits of psychotic laughter and possessing no regard for the lives of others around her at all; she is so twisted that she becomes sexually aroused by witnessing others suffer. She won't hesitate to kill her friends or the wounded if she needs to do so. After being freed from Izanami's influence her original personality returned to her. Being that she was originally a boy, she feels very uncomfortable whenever around girls and is painfully embarrassed to see naked female bodies and having contact with one to the point of her having a nosebleed. She has no problem when asked to bathe the back of other naked girls and she has no problems sleeping in the same bed as Reimu. However, she appears to be a caring person at heart towards her friends and schoolmates, agreeing to eat Chelia's cooking despite the warnings that her friends gave her and is willing to help anyone who needs it. After she accidentally kissed Genji while she was under the influence of an unknown Love Potion, she started to feel anxious around him and showing signs of infatuation, becoming a bit of a tsundere towards him without Genji even noticing. She seems to be particularly annoyed when people see her in a state of undress or in a compromising position. Kotonoha has spent enough time living as a woman, she adapted and stopped thinking of herself as being male, but she still uses male nouns when referring to herself and hates when others use male nouns to refer to her. In addition she lost interest in other girls and started being attracted to men. During her first year as a student she had undergoing an existential crisis when she had her first kiss with a boy at the school's annual masquerade which made her conclude that she had become female in both body and mind and caused her to worry that she had changed so much that her original self had ceased to exist. In the end however Kotonoha decided that even if she had changed, she was still herself and with the support of her friends came to accept herself as a girl. When she is on missions she is cold and calculating, never missing an opportunity to end her target's life no matter what the consequences are for her. She really hates Shirō Dairenji for making her into the cold blooded killer and young woman she is now; she has vowed to end his life even if it cost her own to do it. Powers Enhanced Gunmanship- Lockon- Dagger Proficiency- Accelerating Self-Healing- Yangire Vision- Other Abilities Equipment Broken Butterfly: Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet